Men
by Shizuofan
Summary: What will happen when Kanna meets Shizuo? She hates men and feels the world is male dominated. Will Shizuo help this girl? (I fixed the chapter please read!) NOTE: Kanna has super strength...yeah...
1. Tough Girl

**Yo welcome! It's Shizuofan here~ Here's my new O.C. pairing with Shizuo! **

**Kanna P.O.V.**

(8:00 p.m.)

"Blue lips, blue veins, blue, the color of the world from far far away~"

I sing to myself as I balance on top of the rail next to the sidewalk. I stretch out my arms to help keep balance. Today I wore a red dress shirt with a black tie. I have a "half" black jacket and a small black hat at the side of my head. My hair is to my shoulders and is dark brown. Suddenly my phone vibrates and I pull it from my black pants pocket.

"Oh it's a message…"

**Hey Kanna I have something to tell you. I feel your friend that I met today is in charge our relationship. I mean she kept pulling us apart and you would just provoke her. I wish you would just be more of a girlfriend and hug me and stuff all the time. So what do you have to say?**

"Wow talk about a jerk. It's not my fault I'm the guy in this relationship."

**Yeah Conner I think we need to break up.**

**Wow well I wasn't expecting that…If that's what you want. Just give me a few days.**

"Just take your time and cry."

**Can you tell me the reason?**

**It just wasn't working out bye.**

_He knows the reason. He acts like I'm a kid and is too touchy. Not to mention gropes me all the time. God I hate men! They are either stupid girls (Conner) or total players! He only liked me because I'm "cute" and flat chested. What an asshole._

I quickly shut off my phone before he could text back and put it back in my pants. I looked up and saw Celty a couple feet away talking to a man. I tried to jump down and fell. They both turned and looked at me as I brushed myself off and walked towards them. I scratched the back of my head laughing, a bit embarrassed.

"Hey Celty sorry If I startled you, nice to see you again."

**Same here, how is your wound doing?**

"Oh it's healing up good thanks for asking."

**Oh where are my manners!? Kanna this is my friend Shizuo Heiwajima."**

I turned to look at the tall blonde guy smoking. _Shinra told me about him before. Great another guy to meet…_

"Nice to meet you Shizuo, Shinra has told me a bit about you."

"Oh yeah that's great what bullshit did he say?"

"Nothing he just said you and I both get in trouble a lot."

"Well how about that? You might want to stay out of trouble kid…what was your name again?"

"Oh my name is Kanna Hayashi."

"That's a pretty feminine name for a boy don't you think?"

**Shizuo don't say that! "He" is actually a…**

"Can't you fucking tell spaz!? I'm a girl! Or am I too flat chested for you? Is it because I'm a better guy than you? Do I intimidate you? Huh asshole!?"

I shoved the guy as I was screaming in his face. He was surprised and then stomped his cigarette on the ground.

"Boy or not, don't fucking get in my face! It's not my problem!"

_Normally everyone would say 'Oh shit this bitch is gonna die' but sorry to break it to you guys I too have super strength. It's not that I think I'm better than everyone else and use it all the time, it's just ignorant guys like Blondie piss me off._

**Third P.O.V.**

Shizuo didn't hesitate to grab the railing next to the two and hurl it at Kanna. What surprised Shizuo was the fact that Kanna was able to catch it and throw it right back. Shizuo ran up to her a punched her right in her face. She flew back and hit a building. She may have strength but has no idea how to use it. Shizuo was kicking her butt for a while till she was able to get him in a choke hold. At that point Celty had enough and used her shadows to hold them both.

**Sorry I had a writer's block so that's how I'm ending the first chapter sorry DX**

**Shizuo: Hey it's better than the original**

**Me: Thanks…**

**Jack The Ripper: Anything you write is good Rin-chan~**

**Me: O/O that's how you compliment a woman Shizuo.**


	2. Lies

**Im back~ Sorry for the delay please forgive me T-T I just had surgery to get my molars out, my jaw hurts and I AM FREAKING HUNGRY please enjoy**

**Kanna P.O.V.**

I woke up in my house the next morning. Celty was able to calm me and asshole down, and I left. I had to get ready f or my acting job today. I voice act in a new anime as a guy named Sho. He is the small/short-tempered type like me. I put on some jeans and a white shirt that read; Oktau. _I can't stop thinking about Shizuo. I mean he is sort of like me but he pisses me off! I hate people so much! I bet he thinks he can get away with whatever he wants because he's a guy. _I couldn't stop thinking about Shizuo the whole time walking to work.

After work it was really late. There was still a lot of people out and I needed to find my new agent. My last one stole things from my apartment. _I feel bad I am a little late but we were supposed to meet at the park. I do admit it is pretty unusual to meet here but I can't complain he's the only person to take me as a client. _

"Ah excuse me Kanna?"

"Oh are you Morita by chance?"

"Yes sorry for being late lets go to a restaurant and chat shall we?"

I nodded and followed him. One we turned to a corner with only a white van I became cautious. I was ready for something but nothing happened.

"Are you coming?"

"Oh yeah..."

As I slowly passed the van a man grabbed me. Normally I would have killed him but he chloroformed me. The last thing I saw was another next to me tied up in the back of the van.

**Sorry about the short chapter but I have to update my other ones! I think I will only have one more chapter on this though. Don't worry it will end nicely I promise~**

**Shizuo: It's about time now go finish The Perfect Mate!**

**Me: I am! I know that's my most popular one, only because of the smut. *sobs***

**Shizuo: If it makes you feel better I like all your stories…**

**Me: Oh you perv they are all pairing with you!**

**Shizuo: Next time I won't make you feel better**

**Me: Sorry!**


End file.
